vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach
Dear Mario, Please come to the castle, I baked a cake for you. Yours Truly, Princess Toadstool (Peach). In Real Life Princess Peach is the monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom. We can only hope its a constitutional monarchy, as at no point in her life has she displayed any sort of competence whatsoever. Perhaps this is why none of the toads that work for her make any attempt to keep Bowser - or anyone else for that matter - from kidnapping her. Fortunately for her, Mario and Luigi are always there to rescue her...after she's been securely locked up in some faraway fortress. Peach has occasionally avoided being kidnapped and teamed up with Mario to save the day, most famously in Super Mario RPG, Super Mario Bros. 2, and Super Paper Mario. She once starred in her own game where she rescued Mario and Luigi, but all her powers in that quest were based on being over-emotional. Peach's "Shadow Peach" appearance is based off of the final boss fight in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, in which Peach is possessed by the Shadow Queen. In VGCW Peach debuted on the 2012-12-05 show, competing in a six-woman Hell in a Cell match against Cammy, Tifa, Samus, Morrigan, and Chun-Li. The match was for a title shot and Peach came out on top by pinning Samus. She then went on to face The Boss for the Gurl Gamer Championship, but lost the match and her chance at the title. She wasn't seen again until the Women's Division returned from its own long hiatus thanks to Bryn McMahon. Many viewers took a liking to the name "Princess PCH", which the announcer referred to her by. Her opponent was a long-awaited newcomer, Bayonetta. Having apparently forgotten about what she did to the last busty, beauty-marked superhuman with a skintight outfit, most of the audience expected a squash match, Peach defied expectations and came out on top. This earned her a seed into the Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders tournament, but received her run was cut short by when she encountered a difficult challenger in the first round in Ivy Valentine. The newcomer, running on an undefeated streak, just seemed to be a little too much for Peach, as the princess succumbed to the trained fighter in relatively quick fashion. Peach then took a month off to nurse her loss and came back on the Season 1 finale, locked in a cage versus Jill Valentine, Chie Satonaka and Sindel. Peach began the match by squaring off against Sindel, but in the chaos wound up getting paired up with Jill Valentine. Though she quickly got the upper hand over her new opponent, she got herself carried away in unleashing her offense against her opponent and missed Sindel giving Chie the slip and escaping the cage, her superior offense for naught. After a fairly unsuccessful first season for Peach, the beginning of Season 2 brought with it the formation of a new tag team division. This led Princess Peach to be approached by her "friend" and fellow member of royalty; Daisy. Clearly terrified of her Mushroom Kingdom compatriot, Peach meekly attempts to decline the invitation to another party. Unfortunately the Princess of Sarasland is not so easily dissuaded and begins to hurt Peach in some manner in order to force her cooperation. On 2013-07-23 the tag team Damsels of Distress would debut against Lightning and Android 18 of 18 Volts. Expecting the lovely and adored Princess Peach the viewers begin chanting her patented P C H title in expectation of her appearance. Instead of everybody's favorite distressed damsel, a dark shadowy figure comes forth! This Peach was no longer the bright and vivid heroine beloved by many but instead a corrupted Shadow Peach sporting a new entrance, dark attire and a heart as black as coal. The twisted Shadow Peach made her presence felt early, controlling much of the tag match in the starting stages but Daisy seemed to struggle with the tag format as she was unaccustomed to the thoughts of teamwork. The match seemed well in hand, with Shadow Peach DDTing Lightning straight through Table-san, until the Damsels began to get in each other's way. Perhaps whatever depraved actions that caused Peach to transform into her darker self had failed to eradicate a piece of the true PCH somewhere inside as she would dropkick her partner and begin to make mistakes. While singularly strong, the teamwork of the 18 Volts seemed to overwhelm both members of the Damsels culminating in the newly formed tag team's first loss as a unit. Record Sm64isbetterthangalaxy.png|Peach before being turned into her shadow self by Daisy